


"Because I'm In Love With You, Asshole!"

by KellerHayton



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Arizona Coyotes | Phoenix Coyotes, Canon Compliant, Hockey, M/M, NHL RPF, Toronto Maple Leafs, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:49:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23924896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KellerHayton/pseuds/KellerHayton
Summary: All Auston has ever wanted, from the moment he takes his first few strides in his new pair of Bauers, is to play on home-ice in the beautiful state of Arizona. So when the offer of a trade to the Arizona Coyotes presents itself, he takes it without hesitation. It’s a dream come true.Mitch, on the other hand, doesn’t feel that way. And in a moment of overwhelming distress from a broken heart and a not so sober conscious, he confesses his feelings in the worst possible way, at the worst possible time - through an argument, at Auston’s farewell partyThis fic will follow the events that happen before and after the trade.
Relationships: Clayton Keller/Christian Fischer, Kasperi Kapanen/William Nylander, Mitch Marner/Auston Matthews, TBD - Relationship
Kudos: 16





	"Because I'm In Love With You, Asshole!"

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter was inspired by the song "I Fell in Love, Im Sorry" by SHRK ft Shiloh Dynasty.

It was never his intention to fall for his best friend, and National Hockey League teammate. But you can’t control who you fall in love with. He was well aware of the complications something like this could bring to both the team and their friendship. Which is why Mitch never even dreamed of confessing his feelings to Auston. But moments like these made him question if maybe Auston felt the same…

Auston was sitting on one end of the couch with his elbow on the armrest and his chin resting comfortably on his hand, as he watched the movie playing on the TV progress. While Mitch had his whole body spread across the cushioned mattress, leaning back against Auston’s shoulder and using him as a pillow with his head turned to the side and towards the TV, a small bowl of popcorn resting on his lap. He put one more popcorn into his mouth, blue eyes struggling to stay open and an exhausted mind barely knowledgeable of the plot of the movie at this point. He was starting to drift off into dreamland. Auston, on the other hand, was deeply invested in the story — some action movie about cops and gangs that Mitch was too sleepy to remember the title of.

He yawned and finally gave up, closing his eyes and trying to fall asleep. But even through closed eyelids, he could still see the ever-changing bright lights of the TV screen illuminating the dark living room. He could also hear Auston’s reactive commentary which included things like “Come on, man. Just shoot him.” and “Oh, he’s so dead.” But what really put the icing on the cake was when Auston subconsciously switched to Spanish. _“Por pendejo,”_ he mocked when the character didn’t pull the trigger and ended up getting killed. A small, affectionate grin appeared on Mitch’s face, unsure if Auston was even aware that TV characters wouldn't be able to hear him no matter how loud or how harshly he spoke to them.

That was the last thing he remembered hearing in a fully conscious state before he dozed off to sleep — but it wasn’t the last thing he remembered _feeling_. He could’ve sworn he felt Auston’s fingers curiously exploring his hair with gentle strokes, strong and firm digits softly playing with silky strands of hair. Everything else faded, sounds, lights, it all became nothing but inaudible background noise. All he could feel was the soothing touch of Auston’s fingers in his hair.

He didn’t know when exactly he started to become aware of all the little things, or when all these small gestures became so important to him. But before he knew it, it was too late to ignore the obvious: he had feelings for Auston, more than a friend should. He would find himself subconsciously encouraging or initiating affectionate exchanges, like leaning into Auston’s touch or staring at him for a minute too long until he noticed. At first he would try to discipline himself to stop. But Auston didn’t seem to mind. In fact, these past few weeks Mitch was starting to notice that Auston would often return the same amount of affection. And maybe it was just his imagination but Mitch could’ve sworn there was something slowly growing between them. And for the first time in forever, Mitch saw hope for a romantic future with Auston.

That is until the news came.

Auston seemed unbothered by what this meant for their developing friendship like this whole time, everything was really just inside Mitch’s head. He started to question everything, feeling stupid for ever reading in between lines that were never there. He was heartbroken. And now, the man he had feelings for was leaving. He couldn’t stand losing him and the only way he knew how to ease the pain was by distancing himself from him. He needed to figuratively let go of him, so physically watching him go didn’t hurt as much. Because Auston thinking he was a selfish prick was better than the truth.


End file.
